New Twilight and New Chase (ON HOLD)
by SnowSummer
Summary: A demon heiress,The Twilight's princess,The Summoner's daughter,Fiorra von Burning Canyon...Her moments with the other chase children in school,their adventures on being the new era of the Chase and her feelings for the one he loves,a half demon bounty hunter...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my First story here...i hope my story is good :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase it belongs to KOG**

**I just own my Oc's and this stupid plot of mine **

** OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

** Chapter 1**

**It was a lovely morning at the Burning Canyon Castle gargolye's flying outside the windows,Sun rays peeping in the corridors,Butlers and Maids busy with their task and**

**"BARK! BARK!"**

**I quickly sat up when I heard my mom's Bastion barking so loud in my room...**

** "Mary! Keep quiet I'm still sleepy" I said sleepily..**

** "Young Lady It's Time for breakfast,Milady will be mad if u don't get dressed already"**

**Someone said when i heard my door opened and Jeeves appeared...**

** "Oh Mom and Dad are back?" I asked while rubbing my eyes..**

** "Yes Young Lady,Milady and Young Master is waiting for you in the dining area"Jeeves replied..**

**"I guess there done with their mission and decided to spend time with me"I whispered as I got up from my bed...I grabbed my purple towel,barged inside the bathroom and threw off my pajamas.I took a quick shower,cleaned my body and hair,I soaked my self afterward and grabbed my towel...**

**"I'll ask Mary Jane to clean your room later Young Lady" Jeeves started to say as I heard the door closed...**

** I put on my purple skirt,white blouse and slippers.I brushed my damp hair and I put on some clips so my hair wont block my horns...**

** And float downstairs to the dining room for breakfast..**

** There I saw my Mom and Dad Talking or should I say Arguing about their last mission...**

**"I told you not to use to much of your power in that place,Look you almost Blew the whole place to shreds"Ley said angrily..**

** "Well we did finish that mission fast,So dont get so angry about it"Dio smirked**

"**Good Morning"as I enterupted their argument..**

"**Good Morning Princess!,How's my little Demon?"Dio said smilling while reaching his rake hand to me like saying 'come here and give daddy a hug'**

"**I'm Fine and I miss you both so much"I answered as I went closer to my Dad and gave him a hug.**

"**We're sorry Fiorra,You know our work in the Grand Chase is important"Ley said,I went closer to my Mom and gave her a kiss on the Cheek.**

"**I understand,I am the daughter of the very busy Demon's of the Grand Chase"I chuckled,sitting on my chair in front of my Mother."and my Rake Hand is the proof that I'm the heiress of the Twilight" I continued while looking at my right hand,the rake hand the symbol og the von Burning Canyon Clan.**

**I'll end this boring chapter here .**

**A/N:Twilight prefers to the 4****th**** job of Dio in Ph Yes Fiorra is the daughter of Dio and Ley (My OC) and she has a rake hand...**

** I'll introduce Fiorra on Chapter 2..**

**I'll accept Flames and bad reviews so I can fix my Errors :3**

**Thank you for lending me ur time on reading this crap **

**-SnowSummer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow: Hello im baaack **** ,and so many thank you for your reviews,favs etc **

**Fiorra: Can I Introduce myself now?**

**Snow:Surreee~ and please say the disclaimer :3**

**Fiorra: Hello~ I'm Fiorra von Burning Canyon the character here in this story,the daughter of Ley von Crimson River and Dio von Burning Canyon..I have long magenta colored hair,blazing Scarlet eyes and my right arm is the rake hand...So to make this short i'm a female version of Dio but I levitate like Ley :D**

**Snow:Disclaimer please **

**Fiorra: oh right! Snow doesn't own Grand Chase it belongs to KOG she only owns Me and This Plot :D**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Fiorra's Room***

**She was lying on her bed and staring at her rake hand glowing neon blue...**

"**There's nothing to do"Fiorra sighed**

"**BARK! BARK"**

"**Be quiet Mary!"Fiorra scolded the noisy bastion**

**She was getting MORE bored when someone knock at the door.**

"**KNOCK! KNOCK!"**

"**Who's There?"she asked as she sat up in her bed.**

"**It's me Alfred,Young Lady"He answered as he opened the door.**

"**What do you need?"Fiorra**

"**Master wants to talk to you young lady"Alfred**

"**Where is he?"Fiorra asked**

"**He is in the throne room young lady"Alfred answered**

**I stood up and patted my skirt."Okey" I replied.**

"**Let me escort you to the throne room young lady"**

**Alfred gestured his hand outside my room.**

**They made here way to the deepest part of the ,two guards with spears open the giant double doors,revealing a dark throne room.**

** As they approach the throne,the darkness of the room blocks their vision on the demon sitting on it,but his flaming scarlet eyes can be seen lokking towards her that sents shivers down her back. (A\N: view my profile picture or go to this link **** . /imgres?um=1&hl=fil&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&tbnid=EhgmQz1-0ALYJM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Dio&docid=y8NsfDwIRkHc9M&imgurl= . /_ &w=398&h=762&ei=deFOUffiAu6uiQe51oDYDw&zoom=1**** to see what dio looks like ****)**

"**Yikes Dad sure is scary when he's serious"Fiorra mumbled to herself.**

** Alfred then kneels to one knee,while planting his right fist also takes a gesture of respect.**

** Alfred bowed his head."Master,I have returned with young lady"**

**The demon sitting on the throne gestures his right hand to leave."Good,Now Leave"**

** "Yes Master"Alfred said while leaving.**

"**Fiorra"-Dio**

"**Yes Father"-Fiorra**

"**How's Training with Alfred and Jeeves?I assume your not weak like last time we watched you?"-Dio**

"**Its going fine father,and yes i'm much stronger than last time"-Fiorra**

"**Good,Then you will do fine in your Duel tomorrow" Dio stated**

"**Duel?What Duel?"Fiorra asked confusingly.**

"**Your going with us at the Grand Chase Castle,Im gonna introduce you to the other Chase and their children of course"-Dio**

"**So who am I gonna duel with? Fiorra asked.**

"**You'll meet him tomorrow,For the mean time get ready and we will be leaving early tomorrow"-Dio**

"**Okey father"Fiorra said while leaving.**

** As she leaves the throne room Dio was watching her daughter leave with a smile on his face.**

** "She is truly all grown up"He chuckled**

"**Yes and she is like a female version of you,but she's not stubborn,she doesn't** **have a great sense of pride and she's cheerful" Someone said from the shadows of the throne room.**

**As on cue a beutiful demon with long cherry colored hair appreared with a smirk on her face.**

"**Ley?!How long have you been there?"Dio wandered aloud.**

"**Just long enough to see Dio the Idiot being serious and scary towards his daughter"Ley replied.**

"**Heh you know that the others doesn't need to see the soft side of me towards our daughter"Dio stated while walking towards Ley."Being sweet is beyond out of my character"**

"**So your trying to get urself used in talking to Fiorra like that?"She Asked Dio.**

"**Hmph,Isn't it abvious?.Dio sighed "But I think I cant stay that way to princess"**

"**So why dont you just tell them that you've changed?"Ley asked**

"**That's not easy as you think it would be,They always think that im a ruthless demon that only cares for pure destruction"Dio replied "You Know I Dislike Children before,Kids are whiny,stupid,weak,needed alot of attention,and overall it just reminded me of Sebastian"**

"**But that Changed right?She asked (AGAIN XD)**

"**Yes,When I firts saw Fiorra all of that changed"Dio continued "To be honest I was happy when I saw Fiorra,So I've Changed for her"**

"**Yup,You did Changed thats why our daughter loves you so much"-Ley**

"**And your not that spoiled too"-Dio**

"**Of course our daughter should be the spoiled one here"Ley stated.**

"**So your willing to send Fiorra to school?Ley Continued**

**Dio holds Ley's hand with his left hand."Yes,Me and the others will look out for them time by dont you worry about Fiorra"**

**Ley stared Dio in his eyes "You surely are not the old Dio"**

"**What can I say?Even Demon Changes but im a Different Dio when it comes to you and Fiorra and to others im still the old Burning Canyon's strongest stygian."Dio said as he hugged Ley.**

"**You really are a Idiot"Ley chuckled.**

**Meanwhile beside the throne room double door's Fioora cant help but to smile on what she had heard.**

"**I love you Mom and Dad,I'll do my best on my duel tomorrow and im my future school"Fiorra said with a smile."but i'll me more like daddy,Cold and has a great sense of pride"**

**~End~**

**Snow:Another boring chapter :/ the action will start in chapter three Fiorra's Duel.**

**I know Dio's Attitude doesn't fit or its to new for you guys...sorry but im imagining Dio being a father material for her daughter but he is still the same Dio towards the Chasers and of course to Seighart XD**

**Thank you again for your reviews **

**Till next chapter~**

**~SnowSummer **


End file.
